Fiber optic telecommunications technology is becoming more prevalent as service providers strive to deliver higher bandwidth communication capabilities to customers/subscribers. The phrase “fiber to the x” (FTTX) generically refers to any network architecture that uses optical fiber in place of copper within a local distribution area. Example FTTX networks include fiber-to-the-node (FTTN) networks, fiber-to-the-curb (FTTC) networks and fiber-to-the-premises (FTTP) networks.
FTTN and FTTC networks use fiber optic cables that are run from a service provider's central office to a cabinet serving a neighborhood. Subscribers connect to the cabinet using traditional copper cable technology such as coaxial cable or twisted pair wiring. The difference between an FTTN network and an FTTC network relates to the area served by the cabinet. Typically, FTTC networks typically have cabinets closer to the subscribers that serve a smaller subscriber area than the cabinets of FTTN networks.
In an FTTP network, fiber optic cables are run from a service provider's central office all the way to the subscriber's premises. Example FTTP networks include fiber-to-the-home (FTTH) networks and fiber-to-the-building (FTTB) networks. In an FTTB network, optical fiber is routed from the central office over an optical distribution network to an optical network terminal (ONT) located in a building. The ONT typically includes active components that convert the optical signals into electrical signals. The electrical signals are typically routed from the ONT to the subscriber's residence or office space using traditional copper cable technology. In an FTTH network, fiber optic cable is run from the service provider's central office to an ONT located at the subscriber's residence or office space. Once again, at the ONT, optical signals are typically converted into an electrical signal for use with the subscriber's devices. However, to the extent that an end user may have devices that are compatible with optical signals, conversion of the optical signal to an electrical signal may not be necessary.
FTTP networks include active optical networks and passive optical networks. Active optical networks use electrically powered equipment (e.g., a switch, router, multiplexer or other equipment) to distribute signals and to provide signal buffering. Passive optical networks use passive beam splitters instead of electrically powered equipment to split optical signals. In a passive optical network, ONT's are typically equipped with equipment (e.g., wave-division multiplexing and time-division multiplexing equipment) that prevents incoming and outgoing signals from colliding and that filters out signals intended for other subscribers.
A typical passive FTTP network includes fiber optic cables routed from a central location (e.g., a service provider's central office) to a fiber distribution hub (FDH) located in a local area such as a neighborhood. The fiber distribution hub typically includes a cabinet in which one or more passive optical splitters are mounted. The splitters each are capable of splitting a signal carried by a single fiber to a plurality of fibers. The fibers split out at the splitter are routed from the fiber distribution hub into the local area using a fiber optic distribution cable. Fibers are routed from the fiber distribution cable to subscriber locations (e.g., homes, businesses or buildings) using various techniques. For example, fiber optic drop cables can be routed directly from a breakout location on the distribution cable to an ONT at a subscriber location. Alternatively, a stub cable can be routed from a breakout location of the distribution cable to a drop terminal. Drop cables can be run from the drop terminal to ONT's located at a plurality of premises located near the drop terminal.
Distributed Antenna Systems (DAS) are also becoming more prevalent. DAS are used to provide wireless service (e.g., cell phone, WiFi, etc.) within a given geographic area. DAS include a network of spaced-apart antenna nodes optically or electrically connected to a common control location (e.g., a base station). Each antenna node typically includes an antenna and a remote unit (i.e., a radio head, a remote transceiver, etc.).
DAS are one way that a wireless cellular service provider can improve the coverage provided by a given base station or group of base stations. In a DAS, radio frequency (RF) signals are communicated between a host unit and one or more remote units. The host unit can be communicatively coupled to one or more base stations directly by connecting the host unit to the base station using, for example, electrical or fiber telecommunications cabling. The host unit can also be communicatively coupled to one or more base stations wirelessly, for example, using a donor antenna and a bi-directional amplifier (BDA).
RF signals (also referred to here as “downlink RF signals”) transmitted from the base station are received at the host unit. The host unit uses the downlink RF signals to generate a downlink transport signal that is distributed to one or more of the remote units. Each such remote unit receives the downlink transport signal and reconstructs the downlink RF signals based on the downlink transport signal and causes the reconstructed downlink RF signals to be radiated from at least one antenna coupled to or included in that remote unit. A similar process is performed in the uplink direction. RF signals (also referred to here as “uplink RF signals”) transmitted from mobile units are received at each remote unit. Each remote unit uses the uplink RF signals to generate an uplink transport signal that is transmitted from the remote unit to the host unit. The host unit receives and combines the uplink transport signals transmitted from the remote units. The host unit reconstructs the uplink RF signals received at the remote units and communicates the reconstructed uplink RF signals to the base station. In this way, the coverage of the base station can be expanded using the DAS.
One or more intermediate devices (also referred to here as “expansion hubs” or “expansion units”) can be placed between the host unit and the remote units in order to increase the number of remote units that a single host unit can feed and/or to increase the hub-unit-to-remote-unit distance.
One general type of DAS is configured to use optical fibers to communicatively couple the host unit to the remote units and/or expansions hubs. However, such a fiber-optic DAS typically makes use of dedicated optical fibers that are deployed specifically to support that DAS.